gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Tantanbō
:Not to be confused with Ōkamuro. Tantanbō (たんたん坊 Tantanbō, lit. phlegm-phlegm monk) is a giant head yōkai who is the boss of the Yōkai Castle. He first appears in the Shonen Magazine story Yōkai Castle. Appearance Tantanbō's body is nothing but a giant head. He has a mop of shaggy hair covering his forehead and the back of his head, with a pointy bump of flesh growing out of the middle on top. He has an animalistic nose and cleft lip and a very thin mustache on his upper lip. He has big round eyes, and has a case of hypertropia. In the third and fourth anime his skin is dark green, with white hair in the third and lime green in the 4th. In the fifth anime, his skin is red and his hair is brown. Personality About Tantanbō is the leader of the Yōkai Castle gang, over Kamaitachi and Futakuchi-Onna (and Miage-Nyūdō in the spacial version of the fourth anime adaptationゲゲゲの鬼太郎 風雲!妖怪城ゲゲゲの鬼太郎　風雲！妖怪城). His plan is to kidnap human children and transform them into yōkai in order to turn Japan into a Yōkai Kingdom. He crushes Kitarō as thin as a carpet, but Kitarō controls Nezumi-Otoko (who is wearing his chanchanko) and makes him put a rope seal around Yōkai Castle, turning the castle and Tantanbō into stone. History Shonen Magazine / First Anime He appears in the third episode of the first anime adaption, Yōkai Castle. In the first anime adaption, his name was Yaniyanibō (やにやに坊, lit. mucus-mucus monk). Third Anime He appears in the first episode of the third anime adaption, The Mysterious Yōkai Castle Appears!!. ''His motivation is instead to seek revenge on humans, who he feels have gotten too arrogant while Kitarō promotes coexistence. He is defeated when Yōkai Castle collapses with him inside. Later, he appeared in episode #91 ''Yōkai Hunter Hi Clan! as a "minion of Nurarihyon". In the GeGeGe no Kitarō: Saikyō Yōkai Gundan! Nippon Jōriku!!, a small Tantanbō was briefly seen to participate the Yōkai-Human friendly bon dance festival. Fourth Anime He appears in both episode #66 and 67 of the fourth anime adaption, Ominous Clouds! Yōkai Castle (Part 1) and Ominous Clouds! Yōkai Castle (Part 2). He has original motivation again, but this time also kidnaps adults. He is defeated when Kitarō kicks one his geta through him, deflating his body. Another individual was seen in the first ending. Fifth Anime He appears in episode #61 of the fifth anime adaption, Tantanbō of the Yōkai Castle. In this version, he is working with Nurarihyon, who is going along with him to get the control box for Yōkai Castle. Nurarihyon and Kamaitachi take the control box and leave Tantanbō to face Kitarō alone. He is defeated when he is set on fire and jumped from the castle. Sixth Anime He appears in the third episode of the sixth anime adaption, Tantanbō's Yōkai Castle. In this version, he awoke along with Kamaitachi and Futakuchi-Onna after being sealed along with the Yōkai Castle. After the trio saw that humans have polluted, twisted, and wounded the world as they pleased, they believed the world did not need humans. They kidnapped 13 children, one of which was Mana, to resurrect the Yōkai Castle and create a world only of Yōkai. He was defeated by Kitarō when he got shot by a finger bullet. Abilities Blue Phlegm: He has the ability to fire a Blue Phlegm from his mouth (eye goop in the 1st anime, saliva in the 3rd). It comes out in a ring shape, follows its target, sticks to them and suffocates them. His other abilities include crushing enemies with his body and a spotlight function in his eyes. Concrete Control: '''In the 2018 anime, humans leveled a mountain and used the materials from it in construction sites; the stone that had sealed them was broken and mixed with those materials. This gave him the ability to control concrete and travel anywhere the humans used the shards. '''Invincibility: Within certain conditions such as during nighttime (fourth anime) and the condition of Yōkai Castle (sixth anime), he and his fellow yōkai were physically invincible. Legend Tantanbō is based on the Ōkamuro, however Tantanbō's design is more loyal to the original illustraion by Shungyōsai Hayami. References Navigation pt-br:Tantanbō Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Yōkai Category:Giant Head Yōkai Category:Antagonists Category:Mizuki Original Yōkai